Why do you still call me Onee-sama?
by Maa-shachou
Summary: Prompt: mikokuro have been dating for a little while and Mikoto asks Kuroko to call her "Mikoto" sometimes instead of "Onee-sama". One-shot. Drabble.


******A/N:** This is my first shot at trying something else other than NanoFate, haha. Hope y'all like it :)

* * *

"Kuroko."

"Hm? What is it, Onee-sama?"

Mikoto blew her bangs up out of boredom, her _kouhai_ busy sorting clothes into the washers.

"It's such a nice day out, why don't we go somewhere?"

"If Onee-sama had done the laundry while Kuroko was busy with Judgment work, we could be enjoying this nice weather."

Kuroko pointed out, closing the lids to the machines and powering up the wash cycle. She turned to face her girlfriend who was stretched out on the couch. The Level 5 had taken interest in manipulating the electrical field of an indoor fly and was making it zip back and forth in the Laundromat with the flick of a finger.

Kuroko sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Instead we're stuck doing chores on my day off after the disaster yesterday."

"_Mou._ Kuroko always reprimands me, but sometimes I don't realize I'm in vicinity of a power grid line…"

Yesterday a gang of Level 2 delinquents were causing havoc to students outside of The Garden of Education. They were looting and pranking store owners, beating up defenceless students for lunch money, and harassing school girls.

Usually the Railgun would be at Green Mart reading the latest gossip magazine or manga, but she had stopped by to pick up a _bentou_ for Kuroko who was working at the Judgment Branch. There was a special on sale, where a Gekota charm would be given out for a purchase of 5 or more box lunches. Naturally, Misaka Mikoto bought five of them.

_Might as well share with Konori-senpai and Uiharu-san at the office_, she thought, as she exited the _konbini_.

"_Doke!_"

Misaka was roughly shoved aside as the delinquents came barreling past. A few of them snatched up the _bentou_ that were not spoiled when she had dropped them at impact.

"Thank you for the meal, girlie! Do you want to go out for drinks later?"

"Hey, check out her uniform. She's a rich girl that goes to Tokiwadai, I'm sure she can take us all out for drinks and more."

Mikoto dusted off the Gekota charms and pocketed them, huffing as she got back on her feet.

"_Ano sa_, those _bentou_ boxes don't belong to you."

Sparks shot from her forehead, the static electricity ruffling her fringes.

"I was planning to surprise my girlfriend after her shift at Judgment but not only did you take her lunch, you knocked me over and soiled Gekota!"

There was a sound of buzzing before the ground crackled as a wave of electricity traveled toward the boys. Unfortunately there was a delinquent with a metal bat who was leaning against a pole that took the brunt of the shock, knocking out the adjacent power grid as well.

"Ah." Mikoto sweat dropped. "Kuroko's going to yell at me for that one…"

"Because of your actions yesterday, the power was down until later in the evening. Academy City runs on electricity like we do air. Onee-sama cannot just run around like a spark plug causing more trouble."

Mikoto pouted, "I had a nice date planned."

Kuroko swelled with adoration, but the amount of chores left to do could not offset all the time wasted on more _productive_ things – like what Kuroko wish she could be doing to the girl's puckered lips right now.

"Anything Onee-sama plans for Kuroko makes me overwhelmed with happiness."

She turned back to the washing machine and opened the cover, sticking her hand in and teleporting the wet load into the nearest dryer.

"Even if the things Onee-sama does sometimes causes more work for me and the others at Judgment, as long as Kuroko gets to be with Onee-sama, that is all I care about."

The only sound in the Laundromat was the humming of machines as they washed and tumble dried its load. After a while, Mikoto spoke up, her voice taking on a subdued but serious tone.

"_Ne_, Kuroko. We've been dating for a while now… Why do you still call me Onee-sama?"

_Masaka…_

Kuroko looked over her shoulder. Mikoto was still pouting but it was slowly becoming a frown. She had freed the fly from its unnatural flight patterns and was now staring up at the ceiling, hands folded over her abdomen.

"Ah! Kuroko?!"

The pigtailed girl had walked over with fabric softener and was rubbing the dryer sheets on Misaka's head and arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Every time Mikoto is frustrated you give off more static electricity than normal. If Kuroko is to lie down with Mikoto, I have to make sure that my hair and our clothes don't stick together unpleasantly."

Misaka blushed as Kuroko teleported the used sheets into the trash and snuggled up beside her on the small couch.

"What about the laundry?"

Kuroko opened one eye to address her girlfriend.

"If I had Move Point like Musujime-san, I wouldn't have to leave Mikoto's side. But as of now, Kuroko wants to be here with you. Laundry can come later."

Mikoto smiled and wrapped her arm around Kuroko, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"_Daisuki da yo._"

* * *

_Kouhai_ – junior/underclassman  
_Mou_ – an interjection used to strengthen expression of an emotion, in this case, exasperation  
_Bentou_ – lunch box/boxed lunch  
_Senpai_ – senior/upperclassman  
_Konbini_ – convenience store  
_Doke _– Get out of the way  
_Ano sa_ – look here; I'll tell you what; just a minute; hold on; hey (basically, she's pissed.)  
_Ne_ – hey, in this case, trying to get someone's attention  
_Masaka_ – indeed/surely, in this case, something unexpected is certainly happening  
_Daisuki da yo_ – I love you


End file.
